biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Literatura caribeña
La literatura caribeña comprende todas aquellas producciones literarias que surgen en la región denominada como el Caribe, a partir del siglo XVI a la actualidad. Historia de la literatura caribeña En el momento del descubrimiento y durante el proceso de conquista y la colonización de América, hubo un transplante de lenguas y literaturas ya maduras a un medio físico diferente, habitado por pueblos de otras razas, caracterizados por modelos culturales completamente diferentes, incompatibles con las formas de expresión del colonizador. Había, por lo tanto, una separación máxima entre la cultura del conquistador y la del conquistado, que por eso sufrió un proceso brutal de imposición. Además de su función propia de crear formas expresivas, la literatura sirvió para celebrar e inculcar los valores cristianos y la concepción metropolitana de vida social, consolidando no sólo la presencia de Dios y del rey, sino el monopolio de la lengua. Con eso, descalificó y proscribió posibles fermentos locales de divergencia, como los idiomas, creencias y costumbres de los pueblos indígenas, y después de los esclavos africanos. Aún así, las universidades y los conventos, los hombres de estudio y los que presidían diócesis y audiencias, los virreyes mismos en las grandes capitales, además de la presencia de tantos escritores, pintores, escultores y arquitectos, crearon un ambiente propicio para la literatura y las artes. Era de esperarse que los hijos de los conquistadores, y también los de los conquistados, trataran muy pronto de escribir en español. Hacia mediados del siglo XVI se comienzan a encontrar nombres de escritores y artistas nacidos en América. A fines del siglo XVI, los descendientes de los conquistadores, algunos de ellos de pura sangre europea, pero en su mayoría con alguna mezcla de sangre india, eran hombres de un tipo nuevo, “el nuevo indígena” que vivían dentro de un medio único, crisol de dos culturas. También los indios, por lo menos aquellos que aprendieron a hablar el lenguaje de los conquistadores, eran distintos de como habían sido: la vida había cambiado para ellos lo mismo que para los recién llegados. España y Portugal fijaron las líneas generales de la nueva estructura social y le impusieron sus principios “rectores”. Desaparecieron las formas superiores de la cultura nativa, no así muchas de las técnicas más humildes, que perduraron, algunas hasta ahora, injertándose sobre formas europeas. Muy pronto esta sociedad nueva tuvo conciencia de su individualidad y se mostró celosa de sus derechos. El mundo colonial se desarrolló con asombrosa rapidez, aun así se tiene presente que los colonizadores trajeron consigo toda su civilización. Este florecimiento fue tanto más sorprendente cuanto que sólo una décima parte de la población, aproximadamente, era la que podía hablar en correcto español o portugués. La literatura y las artes encontraron el apoyo de las universidades escuelas, de los conventos, de las autoridades políticas y eclesiásticas. Los virreyes trataron de resucitar la tradición de los mecenas. En el siglo XVII, suele decirse que el gusto barroco, y especialmente la influencia de Luis de Góngora, ensombrece de un modo lamentable a los poetas de la región, y aun de los prosistas. Cierto es que, como una especie de reductio ad absurdum del barroco, se produjeron gran número de obras extravagantes e inútiles, desde los centones de versos tomados de Luis de Góngora o Virgilio hasta los sonetos acrósticos, “laberintos” con criptogramas, romances con eco, poemas en once idiomas, y poemas “retrógrados” en latín, que lo mismo pueden leerse de arriba abajo que de abajo arriba. En el periodo comprendido del siglo XVI y XVII, las colonias no pasaron de ser sino rivales inferiores de sus capitales europeas durante el principal periodo creador de la literatura hispánica, y una de las razones de esto es que las colonias, desde el punto de vista de la cultura europea, tenían población muy escasa; había millones de indios, millares de esclavos africanos, que todavía no hablaban mucho español o portugués. El número efectivo de habitantes de los dos vastos imperios coloniales apenas excedía al de España y Portugal juntas, y, como sabemos, sólo una décima parte eran de origen europeo o habían adoptado plenamente las costumbres de Europa. De esta suerte, la literatura, en el sentido europeo, quedó confinada a una minoría más pequeña que en España o Portugal. Además, una especie de timidez ataba al pensamiento colonial, que se sentía obligado a esperar una señal de la distante metrópoli acerca de “cómo debían hacerse las cosas”. Prohibiciones como la que afectaba a las novelas apretaban más el cerco. Y la limitación de los medios de impresión, debida en parte a la escasez de lectores, produjo una situación peculiar, en la que el autor nunca estaba seguro de alcanzar un público o, si sus obras circulaban en manuscrito, sólo podía contar con un auditorio provinciano. Para el siglo XVIII, la escuela neoclásica fue imponiéndose muy poco a poco, con mucha mayor lentitud que en España o en Portugal. Muy contadas son las muestras de su influencia antes del fin de la era colonial, y está mejor representada por los poetas de las Guerras de independencia hispanoamericanas. A partir de la mitad del siglo XVIII ya se puede hablar por lo menos del esbozo de una literatura como hecho cultura configurado, no sólo como producciones individuales de escasa repercusión. La conciencia de un grupo por parte de los intelectuales, el reconocimiento que empezó a existir de un pasado literario local, el comienzo de mayor receptividad por parte de públicos, aunque débiles y poco numerosos, empiezan a definir una articulación de los hechos literarios. Esta fue la importancia decisiva del siglo XVIII, cuya base es el movimiento de las academias y cuya coronación será la plena conciencia de autonomía en el siglo XIX. Ya para el siglo XIX, bajo la aparente inmovilidad del sistema colonia, había en la América hispánica una anarquía latente. Por esa época se multiplicaron la sátira y las fábulas. La sátira colonial se convirtió en un arma política, y como tal persistió a lo largo del siglo. En Cuba, hay mezcla de palabras africanas y europeas. En la literatura de los tiempos coloniales no faltaron, aquí y allá, los ecos de cantos populares y parodias de dialectos locales. En los países ya independientes, la literatura, en todas sus formas, conservó todas las funciones públicas que había cobrado con el movimiento de liberación. En medio de la anarquía, los hombres de letras estuvieron todos del lado de la justicia social, o al menos del lado de la organización política contra las fuerzas del desorden. Los hombres de letras fueron, por regla general, hombres de acción. Buen número de ellos llegaron a ser presidentes en sus repúblicas. Muchos, ministros de gobierno. La mayoría, en una u otra ocasión, fueron miembros de las cámaras. A menudo sufrieron destierro. Los poetas de las guerras de la independencia habían descubierto la utilidad pública de la poesía. El romanticismo era ya tradición. Prosiguió las tareas que se había trazado: la conquista del paisaje, la reconstrucción del pasado, la descripción de las costumbres.< En los países sometidos todavía al dominio español, Cuba y Puerto Rico, el desenvolvimiento económico siguió exactamente los mismos pasos que las naciones libres. Pero los hombres de letras continuaron tomando parte en la vida pública; en general, luchando por la libertad. Con la entrada del modernismo, como era natural, el estilo cambió también, a la par que los temas. Las palabras mismas eran nuevas. Pasada la opulencia verbal del barroco siglo XVII, la reforma neoclásica del siglo XVIII empobreció el lenguaje poético. En el XIX, el romanticismo introdujo buena cantidad de términos nuevos, pero desdichadamente no tantos como en francés. Ahora los modernistas desterraron blandas palabras neoclásicas; pero pusieron en juego un vocabulario muy extenso -tal el vocabulario de lujo, nombres de piedras preciosas, metales, telas, pieles, pájaros, flores-. En cambio, simplificaron la sintaxis. Suprimieron el hipérbaton, exceptuando aquellas de sus formas que eran comunes en el habla cotidiana; acabaron con todas las “licencias poéticas”. Con la aparición de los modernistas, entran en circulación todos los metros conocidos, se ensayan otros nuevos, y algunos de los viejos se remozan con cambios de acentuación y cesura. La variedad de formas estróficas se hizo infinita. A juzgar por el despliegue de imaginación y de perfección técnica en la poesía de los modernistas, se podría haber esperado un florecimiento paralelo en las obras de ficción. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de su prosa, y por regla general lo mejor de ella, adoptó la forma de ensayos, crónicas, artículos y libros de viajes, y crítica literaria. En el terreno de la ficción, las preferencias de los modernistas confluyen en un tipo de narración breve, concebida y desarrollada poéticamente. Dos corrientes confluyeron en la literatura de ficción: la fantasía poética y el realismo; si unas veces el choque fue violento, otras las dos corrientes acabaron por confundirse. Con la estabilidad política, bajo una forma real o fingidamente democrática, y con el desenvolvimiento económico, se fue imponiendo en la mayoría de las naciones de la América hispánica una división del trabajo por la que los hombres de letras dejaron de ser ya al mismo tiempo directores de la vida pública. Desde entonces, la literatura ha seguido dos caminos: uno en el que se persiguen sólo fines puramente artísticos; otro en el que los fines en perspectiva son sociales. Identidad Del mismo modo que las letras de la región representan documentos donde constatar la tradición de lucha y resistencia del hombre caribeño, asimismo constituyen archivo histórico de la ritualidad, la mitología, las leyendas y costumbres, expresiones del acervo cultural de los pueblos que componen esta magna cultura. En este sentido, el discurso literario no sólo transparenta la identidad cultural de Latinoamérica y sus islas, sino también es en sí mismo marca identitaria de la región. La cultura caribeña es plurilingüe y multiétnica, intensamente híbrida, sincrética y transculturada, matizada con desiguales grados de desarrollo social-económico y político. Tan variopinta mezcla de ingredientes promueve controversias en los predios académicos y críticos pues por una parte, este discurso literario se percibe como literaturas inconexas escritas en francés, inglés, español, lenguas criollas y, por otra, como expresión literaria de una unidad sociohistórica y cultural de diversos y entrelazados factores. Este último criterio, de carácter conciliatorio, tiende a prevalecer en los debates actuales, porque se sustenta en el reconocimiento a la especificidad cultural distintiva de unos países y de otros, así como la atención a la subyacente unidad sociohistórica y cultural de la región, que en el caso específico del texto literario se enlaza en la tríada conceptual de religión, lenguaje e historia. Esta literatura encuentra en la oralidad la primigenia expresión de literariedad de las sociedades ágrafas de la región. Gracias a la tradición oral, han pervivido en la memoria cultural caribeña un conglomerado de lenguas autóctonas, criollas: las lenguas maternas de estos pueblos por medio de los cuales nos ha llegado ese mundo otro rico en acertijos, mitos, leyendas y costumbres del peregrino bracero haitiano, o del guajiro cubano, por mencionar dos ejemplos. Inseparables de la percepción de identidad literaria caribeña se encuentran conceptos tales como la insularidad, lo real maravilloso, barroco y neobarroco; nociones desde los cuales se legitima el modo de escritura de la poética caribeña. La insularidad, que por supuesto rebasa los límites conceptuales de la geografía, se revela en las letras antillanas como un elemento ontológico de gran relevancia. Ella se manifiesta como un modo peculiar de enfrentar la existencia y el cosmos. Diversos intelectuales han disertado acerca de esta constante temática, y han aportado presupuestos teóricos relevantes. Estos presupuestos oscilan entre la perspectiva conceptual de insularidad como incomunicación, claustro geográfico - psicológico o depauperación social y la representación de la isla como generadora de una cultura sinuosa, de utopías, la isla como edén, como mito. De igual manera se le identifica con el flujo y reflujo de mareas, personas, palabras o con el criterio de la ínsula como proveedora de una teleología y sensibilidad propias. De obligada referencia son los textos escritos a propósito de este tema por María Zambrano, José Lezama Lima, Antonio S. Pedreira y Antonio Benítez Rojo, fundamentalmente. La complejidad de este fenómeno ha devenido en una identidad cultural, política y literaria, que se ha limitado a una antagonía: blanco/negro, amo/esclavo, civilizado/salvaje, autónomo/dependiente, y que se ha prolongado, hasta nuestras fechas, con el dominio imperial vigente. La literatura, en el Caribe, refleja la lucha que han sufrido sus habitantes, es decir, la representación del hogar de lo híbrido y recinto del mestizaje, de la cultura del tránsito y la transgresión de todo tipo de barreras. Negritud La negritud, por su parte, significó un movimiento intelectual internacional asumido como esencia del ser negro, como estilo estético, y en el Caribe, al decir de René Depestre, expresa también una forma de cimarronaje del intelectual caribeño. Específicamente en el campo literario, de manera especial en la poesía, dejó profundas huellas: Leon Damas (Pigments), Aimé Césaire (Cahier d'un retour au pays natal), Frantz Fanon (Peau noir masques blancs) cuentan entre sus fundadores y más ilustres representantes. En las actuales circunstancias histórico-sociales, investigadores de la expresión literaria del área traen a debate crítico la continuidad y representatividad de dicho concepto en las letras caribeñas. Principales autores y obras por país Antillas Mayores Cuba Poesía * 1608 Espejo de paciencia de Silvestre de Balboa * 1696-1762 José Surí y Águila * 1722-1782 Lorenzo Martínez de Avileira * 1761-1800 Glosas festivas de Mariano José de Alva y Monteagudo * 1768-1848 Poesía satírica de Álvaro Montes de Oca * 1808 La ronda de Manuel de Zequeira y Arango * 1878 Poesías de Enrique José Varona * 1884 Relámpagos de Emilio Bobadilla * 1890 Hojas al viento de Julián del Casal * 1891 Rymes bizantines de Augusto de Armas * 1894 Gemelas de Carlos Pío Uhrbach y Federico Uhrbach * 1895 Rimas de Juana Borrero * 1908 Voces nómadas de Francisco Javier Pichardo * 1912 Horas de mi vida de Dulce María Borrero * 1913 Del rosal de mis sueños: poesías de Miguel Galliano Cancio ** Arabescos mentales de Regino E. Boti * 1915 Ala. Poesías de Agustín Acosta * 1916 La casa del silencio de Mariano Brull ** Resurrección de Carlos Pío Uhrbach * 1917 Versos precursores de José Manuel Poveda * 1919 Ritmos dolientes de Manuel Navarro Luna * 1926 La torre del silencio de Regino E. Boti * 1927 Treinta y dos poemas breves de Eugenio Florit ** Liberación de Juan Marinello Vidaurreta ** Unanimismo de María Villar Buceta * 1930 Dos poemas afro-cubanos de Alejo Carpentier ** Trópico de Eugenio Florit * 1931 Sóngoro cosongo de Nicolás Guillén * 1932 La fuga de las horas de José Ángel Buesa ** Uno de Ángel I. Augier * 1934 Cuaderno de poesía negra de Emilio Ballagas ** Bongó: Poemas negros de Ramón Guirao * 1937 Sed, poesía de Rafael García Bárcena ** Muerte de Narciso de José Lezama Lima * 1938 Presencia interior de Mirta Aguirre * 1939 Más allá canta el mar; poema de Regino Pedroso de Regino Pedroso * 1942 Canto de isla. Poema de Felipe Pichardo Moya ** Saúl sobre su espada de Gastón Baquero * 1943 Romance de América la bien guardada de Félix Pita Rodríguez * 1946 Del fugitivo destierro de Octavio Smith * 1947 Poemas de Ramón Guirao ** Arcano: poesías de Mercedes García Tudurí * 1950 Versos de Dulce María Loynaz * 1951 La semilla estéril de José Zacarías Tallet ** Con la espada inocente de la luz de Silverio Díaz de la Rionda ** Las miradas perdidas de Fina García Marruz * 1953 Vísperas de Cintio Vitier ** Soledad refugiada, poemas en concierto de Alcides Iznaga * 1956 Son de otros de Rosario Antuña * 1959 Develado silencio de Rita Geada * 1960 El oscuro esplendor de Eliseo Diego * 1962 Con las mismas manos de Roberto Fernández Retamar ** Toda la poesía de Pablo Armando Fernández * 1963 Silencio en voz de muerte de César López * 1965 Gradual de laudes de Ángel Gaztelu * 1966 Cuerpos de Fayad Jamis * 1967 La sagrada familia de Miguel Barnet ** Las siete lunas de enero de Ana Rosa Núñez * 1968 Fuera del juego de Heriberto Padilla * 1976 El diapasón del ventisquero de Justo Rodríguez Santos * 1977 El iniciado de Rolando Campins * 1987 Castillo interior y otros versos de Eugenio Florit Narrativa *1730 El príncipe jardinero de Santiago de Pita * 1851 “El ranchador” de Pedro José Morrillas * 1873 El negro Francisco de Antonio Zambrana * 1880 Francisco de Anselmo Suárez y Romero * 1882 Cecilia de Valdés Cirilo Villaverde * 1883 Sab de Gertrudis Gómez de Avellaneda * 1889 Don aniceto el tendero de Ramón Meza y Suárez Inclán * 1900 Novelas en gérmen de Emilio Bobadilla * 1908 Gil Luna, artista de Luis Rodríguez Embil * 1909 La conjura de Jesús Castellanos * 1918 Las honradas de Miguel de Carrión * 1919 Los inmorales de Carlos Loveira * 1920 La mentira vital de Luis Rodríguez Embil * 1921 Lola Dolores de Paco Alfonso * 1929 El renuevo de Carlos Montenegro * 1933 Laberinto de Enrique Labrador Ruiz * 1937 Autobiografía de un esclavo de Juan Francisco Manzano ** Vendaval en los cañaverales de Alberto Lamar Schweyer * 1938 ¡Oh, mío Yemayá! de Rómulo Lachatañeré ** Contrabando de Enrique Serpa * 1940 Cuentos negros de Cuba de Lydia Cabrera * 1942 Cuentos y leyendas negras de Cuba de Ramón Guirao * 1944 Viaje a la semilla de Alejo Carpentier * 1947 Juegos de agua de Dulce María Loynaz * 1950 Romelia Vargas de Surama Ferrer * 1951 Espirales del Cuje de Lorenzo García Vega * 1952 Tiburón y otros cuentos de Ramón Ferreira * 1955 Tobías de Félix Pita Rodríguez * 1956 Cuentos fríos de Virgilio Piñera * 1962 Tierra inerme de Dora Alonso ** La guerra y los basiliscos de Rogelio Llopis ** La vuelta en redondo de Humberto Arenal ** El regreso de Calvert Casey * 1963 Gente de Playa Girón de Raúl González de Cascorro ** La situación de Lisandro Otero * 1964 El derrumbe de José Soler Puig * 1965 Cuentos completos de Onelio Jorge Cardoso * 1966 Biografía de un cimarrón de Miguel Barnet ** Los años duros de Jesús Díaz * 1967 Tres tristes tigres de Guillermo Cabrera Infante ** Tute de Reyes de Antonio Benítez ** De donde son los cantantes de Severo Sarduy * 1968 Condenados de Condado de Norberto Fuentes ** La religión de los elefantes de David Buzzi * 1969 El mundo alucinante de Reynaldo Arenas * 1970 Sacchario de Miguel Cossío Woodward * 1971 La última mujer y el último combate de Manuel Cofiño * 1979 Sólo acero de Regino Pedroso * 1987 La pipa de cerezo y otros cuentos de Félix Pita Rodríguez * 1995 La nada cotidiana de Zoé Valdés Ensayo *1884 Los caribes de las islas de Manuel Saguily * 1891 Críticas instantáneas de Emilio Bobadilla * 1912 Los contemporáneos (ensayos sobre la literatura cubana del siglo) de Alberto Lamar Schweyer * 1913 La lírica cubana: compilación de cantos populares cubanos de autores antiguos y contemporáneos de Regino E. Boti * 1917 Desde mi Belvedere de Enrique José Varona * 1919 La crisis política cubana. Sus causas y sus remedios de Fernando Ortiz * 1925 La crisis de la alta cultura de Jorge Mañach * 1927 “El capitalismo y la inteligencia” de Martín Casanovas * 1928 Ensayistas contemporáneos de Félix Lizaso * 1930 Sobre la inquietud cubana de Juan Marinello Vidaurreta * 1932 Las responsabilidades de los Estados Unidos en los males de Cuba de Fernando Ortiz * 1933 Barraca de fería (18 ensayos y un estreno) de José Antonio Fernández de Castro * 1935 Lope de Vega, poesía de la vida cotidiana de Francisco Ichaso * 1939 La poesía negra en Cuba de Luis Rodríguez Embil * 1941 Negras en el Congreso de Mujeres de Mariblanca Sabás Alomá * 1942 Martí y la utopía de América de Félix Lizaso * 1941 Martí, su obra y su apoteosis de Agustín Acosta * 1950 “De la poesía negra” de Emilio Ballagas * 1956 Los aborígenes de las Antillas de Felipe Pichardo Moya ** Literatura comprometida, detritus y buenos sentimientos de Félix Pita Rodríguez * 1973 Creación y revolución de Juan Marinello Vidaurreta * 1976 Crónicas de Alejo Carpentier * 1983 Curiosidades de la historia de José Zacarías Tallet * 1999 Cuba, factoría yanqui de Rubén Martínez Villena Jamaica Poesía *1912 Constab Ballads de Claude McKay * 1930 Tropic Reveries de Una Marson * 1959 A dream of Governors: Poems de Louis Simpson * 1944 Blue Mountain Peak: Poetry & Prose de John Figeroa * 1966 Jamaica Labrish de Louise Benett * 1971 These Green Islands, and Other Poems de A.L. Hendriks * 1973 The Pond de Mervyn Morris ** Outcry de Mutabaruka * 1974 The State of Black Desire de Lindsay Barret * 1979 Fractured Circles de James Berry ** Credences at the Altar of Cloud de Anthony McNeill * 1980 Tamarind Season de Lorna Goodison ** Inglan is a Bitch de Linton Kwesi Johnson * 1982 Dreadwalk: Poems 1970–78 de Dennis Scott * 1985 Talking of Trees de Olive Senior * 1988 A Tale from the Rainforest de Edward Baugh * 1994 Nothing in Nature is Private de Caludia Rankine * 1998 Mother Jackson Murders the Moon de Gloria Escoffery * 2001 Xango Music de Geoffrey Philip * 2006 Kingdom of Empty Bellies de Kei Miller Narrativa *1904 Becka's Buckra Baby de Thomas MacDermot * 1914 La carrera de Jane de Gerbert G. Lisser * 1930 Después de dejar al señor Mackenzie de Jean Rhys * 1949 New Day de Victor Stafford Reid * 1953 Las colinas estaban alegres juntas de Roger Mais ** Morgan's Daughter de H.G. de Lisser * 1955 Voices under the Window de John Edgar Colwell Hearne * 1959 A Quality of Violence de Andrew Salkey * 1961 Shh... It's a Wedding de Sylvia Wynter * 1969 The Gadget de Trevor Rhone * 1986 The Painted Canoe de Anthony C. Winkler * 1991 Shame Trees Don't Grow Here de Velma Pollard * 1993 Me Dying Trial de Patricia Powell * 1997 Duppy Tales de Jean D'Costa * 1998 Waiting In Vain de Colin Channer * 2003 Mojo: Conjure Stories de Nalo Hopkinson * 2007 The Rainmaker's Mistake de Erna Brodber * 2008 The Pirate's Daughter de Margaret Cezair-Thompson * 2009 The Book of Night Women de Marlon James * 2013 The Inevitability of Strooops de Leone Ross Ensayo *1968 An Analysis of the Origins, Development and Structure of Negro Slave Society in Jamaica de Orlando Patterson * 1970 Mirror, Mirror: Identity, Race and Protest in Jamaica de Rex Nettleford * 1991 Pluralism, Politics and Ideology in the Creole Caribbean de M.G. Smith República Dominicana Poesía *1806-1879 Felipe Dávila Fernández de Castro * 1810-1870 En la muerte de mi padre de Manuel María Valencia * 1829-1861 Félix Mota * 1830-1863 José María González * 1834-1915 Manuel de Jesús Peña y Reinoso * 1834-1896 Josefa Antonia Perdomo * 1855 “Un guajiro predilecto” de Nicolás Ureña de Mendoza * 1872-1919 Del hogar a los caminos de Andrés Julio Aybar * 1873 La gloria del progreso de Salomé Ureña de Henríquez * 1873-1900 Bartolomé Olegario Pérez * 1874-1934 Bienvenido Salvador Nouel * 1908 Galaripsos de Gastón Fernando Deligne * 1915 Góndolas de Otilio A. Vigil Díaz * 1921 Rezos bohemios de Tomás Rafael Hernández Franco * 1923 Cantos de Apolo de Apolinar Perdomo * 1926 Cantos a mi muerta viva de Andrés Avelino * 1936 Canciones del litoral alegre de Tomás Hernández Franco ** La mañosa de Juan Bosch *1942 Yelidá de Tomás Rafael Hernández Franco ** Vendaval interior de Antonio Fernández Spencer *1943 Compadre Mon de Manuel del Cabral * 1944 Sonámbulo sin sueño de Mariano Lebrón Saviñón ** Clima de eternidad de Franklin Mieses Burgos ** Vlía de Freddy Gatón Arce * 1945 Del sueño al mundo de Aída Cartagena Portalatín ** Biel, el marino de Pedro René Contín Aybar ** Nanas de Esther Feliciano Mendoza * 1949 Hay un país en el mundo de Pedro Mir * 1951 Versos de Héctor Inchaústegui Cabral * 1956 Dos cantos continentales y unos temas eternos de Manuel del Cabral * 1957 Trío de Rafael Valera Benítez ** La lumbre sacudida de Abelardo Vicioso * 1960 Poeta de canto de Emilio González * 1961 Poemas de Zacarías Espinal * 1962 Centro del mundo de Máximo Avilés Blonda * 1963 La criatura terrestre de Manuel Rueda * 1965 San Juan entre dos azules de Marigloria Palma * 1969 Continuación del mundo: poesías de Alberto Baeza Flores * 1975 Del gemido de la fragua: obra poética de Domingo Moreno Jimenes * 1983 Estos días de Tibar: la poesía sorprendida de Freddy Gatón Arce * 1985 El regreso de Ulises de Antonio Fernández Spencer Narrativa *1866 La ciguapa de Javier Angulo Guridi * 1877 Fantasías indígenas de José Joaquín Pérez * 1888 Julián de José Gil Fortoul * 1891 Cosas añejas de César Nicolás Penson * 1894 El mendigo de la catedral de Lyon de Félix María del Monte * 1904 Cuento puertoplateños José Ramón López * 1908 Cuentos frágiles de Fabio Fiallo ** Rufinito de Federico García Godoy * 1911 Lo inexorable de Arturo Freites Roque * 1915 El canto del cisne de Manuel Florentino Cestero ** La sangre de Tulio Manuel Cestero * 1916 El general Babieca de Jaime Colson * 1924 Los civilizadores de Horacio Read * 1929 Pinares adentro de Pedro María Archambault * 1936 Los enemigos de la tierra de Andrés Francisco Requena * 1938 Balsié de Ramón Marrero Aristi * 1940 El viaje de Manuel A. Amiama * 1942 Renacimiento de Haim López Penha * 1944 La cacica de Rafael Damirón * 1946 Narraciones dominicanas de Manuel de Jesús Troncoso de la Concha * 1949 Orégano de Otilio A. Vigil Díaz ** Cielo negro de Néstor Caro ** La mujer de agua de Ramón Lacay Polanco ** Cotopaxi de José M. Sanz Lajara ** Los cuentos que Nueva York no sabe de Ángel Rafael Lamarche ** Toeya Virginia de Peña de Bordas * 1951 Cibao: narraciones cortas de Tomás Rafael Hernández Franco * 1952 Cuatro cuentos de Hilma Contreras * 1958 Un día cualquiera de Virgilio Díaz Grullón ** Guazábara de Alfredo Fernández Simó * 1960 El buen ladrón de Marcio Veloz Maggiolo * 1967 Límite de Armando Almanzar Rodríguez * 1972 Porque allí no habrá noche de Alberto Baeza Flores * 1976 La carabina piensa de Manuel del Cabral * 1978 Floreo de José Rijo *1981 La sombra del tamarindo de Héctor Inchaústegui Cabral * 1983 La tarde en que murió Estefanía de Aída Cartagena Portalatín * 1985 Papeles de Sara y otros relatos de Manuel Rueda * 1994 En el tiempo de las mariposas de Julia Álvarez * 1996 Retablo de la pasión y muerte de Juana la Loca: en dos jornadas de Manuel Rueda * 1997 Un pueblo sin memoria y otros cuentos de Antonio Fernández Spencer Ensayo *1905 Ensayos críticos de Pedro Henríquez Ureña *1942 Esencia y existencia del ser y de la nada; metafísica de la nada de Andrés Avelino ** Apuntes sobre poesía popular y poesía negra en Las Antillas de Tomás Rafael Hernández Franco * 1946 La poesía sorprendida de Franklin Mieses Burgos * 1960 Las cadenas vienen de lejos: América Latina y la libertad de Alberto Baeza Flores ** Caminando por la literatura hispánica de Antonio Fernández Spencer * 1969 Tres leyendas de colores de Pedro Mir * 1970 El Caribe: Frontera Imperial de Juan Bosch * 1974 Danza, música e instrumentos de los indios de la Española de Aída Cartagena Portalatín * 1975 Con el tambor de las islas: pluralemas de Manuel Rueda * 1979 Escritores y artistas dominicanos de Héctor Inchaústegui Cabral * 1981 Historia de la cultura dominicana de Mariano Lebrón Saviñón * 1988 Era como entonces: discursos de los alborotos de Freddy Gatón Arce * 2000 Santo Domingo en la vida de José Martí y otros ensayos de Mariano Lebrón Saviñón Haití Poesía * 1892 Poésies Nationales de Masillon Coicou * 1895 Pages retrouvées de Amédée Brun * 1897 Rires et Pleurs de Oswald Durand * 1901 Dix Hommes Noirs de Etzer Vilaire * 1903 Roses et Camélias de Charles Moravia * 1920 A Voix Basse de Leon Laleau * 1933 Chansons Secrètes de Jean-Fernand Brierre * 1940 Assaut à la Nuit de Roussan Camille ** Plénitudes de Félix Morisseau-Leroy * 1945 Bois d'ébene de Jacques Roumain ** Etincelles de René Depestre Narrativa * 1904 Liberté de Masillon Coicou * 1916 Jusqu'au Bord de Leon Laleau * 1931 La montagne ensorcelée de Jacques Roumain * 1933 Le Drame de la Terre de Jean-Baptiste Cinéas * 1944 Canapé vert de Philippe Marcelin * 1947 Chair, sang et tralnso de Henoc Trouillot * 1961 Gouverneurs de la rosée de Jacques Roumain Ensayo * 1848 Histoire d'Haïti de Thomas Madiou * 1853 Mémoires du général Toussaint Louverture, écrits par lui-même de Joseph Saint- Rémy * 1865 Essais sur l'Histoire d'Haïti de Beaubrun Ardouin * 1882 Histoire des affranchis de Saint-Domingue de Beauvais Lespinasse * 1885 De l'Égalité des Races Humaines de Anténor Firmin * 1894 Histoire des Caciques d'Haïti de Emile Nau * 1937 La Résistance Haïtienne de Dantès Bellegarde * 1940 Politique étrangère et représentation extérieure de Jules Blanchet * 1957 De Saint-Domingue à Haïti de Jean Price-Mars * 1981 Philologie créole: études historiques et étymologiques sur la langue créole d'Haïti de Jules Faine Puerto Rico Poesía * 1848-1880 A Puerto Rico de José Gautier Benítez * 1872 Nuevo cancionero de Borinquen de José Gualberto Padilla * 1874 La sataniada, grandiosa epopeya dedicada al Príncipe de las Tinieblas de Alejandro Tapia y Rivera * 1899 Al pie de la Alhambra de Luis Lloréns * 1901 Besos y plumas de José de Jesús Esteves * 1916 Trovas de amor de Antonio Coll Vidal ** Aromas del terruño de Virgilio Dávila * 1917 El cementerio de Vicente Palés Matos * 1918 Elegías románticas: poesías de José Joaquín Ribera Chevremont * 1921 La última lámpara de los dioses de José I. de Diego Padró * 1926 “La hora blanca: poema a tres colores” de Tomás L. Batista * 1927 “Poema sin ruido” de Emilio R. Delgado ** Cofre de sándalo de Jesús María Lago * 1930 “El poema atalayista” de Fernando González Alberty * 1931 Atalayando vibraciones de Dionisio Trujillo (seud. René Goldman) ** Los silencios diáfanos de Carmen Alicia Cadilla * 1934 Donde caen las claridades de Samuel Lugo * 1935 Pregón en llamas de Carmelina Vizcarrondo * 1936 Raíces azules de Carmen Alicia Cadilla Ruibal ** Poemas de mi tierra tierra de Francisco Manrique Cabrera * 1937 Sí de mi tierra de Graciany Miranda Archilla ** Tuntún de pasa y grifería: poemas afroantillanos de Luis Palés Matos ** La vereda de Francisco Hernández Vargas * 1938 Poemas para mi niño de Carmelina Vizcarrondo * 1940 Poemas de la vida breve de Luis Hernández Aquino * 1943 Tonos y formas de Evaristo Ribera Chevremont ** Yumbra de Samuel Lugo * 1946 La pureza cautiva de José Agustín Balseiro ** Cuando el cielo sonríe de Amelia Ceide * 1949 Mañana en el alba de Eugenio Rentas Lucas * 1950 El hombre y su angustia de Félix Franco Oppenheimer * 1952 Canto a Puerto Rico de Francisco Matos Paoli * 1953 Mirada en el olvido de Jorge Luis Morales * 1954 La casa solariega de Obdulio Bauzá * 1955 Trapecio de Julio Soto Ramos * 1957 Siete caminos en luna de sueños de Cesáreo Rosa-Nieves * 1955 Canto desesperado a la ceniza, elegía de Francisco Lluch Mora * 1959 Poesías de Luis Lloréns Torres * 1960 San Juan, mi ciudad amada de Ferdinand R. Cestero * 1961 Obra poética de Julia de Burgos ** Genio y figura de Juan Antonio Corretjer ** Niña íntima de Anagilda Garrastegui * 1964 Letras para música de Tomás Blanco ** Barro doliente de Iris M. Zavala * 1979 Obra poética de Vicente Géigel Polanco ** La tierra prometida: poema de Clemente Soto Vélez de Clemente Soto Vélez * 1984 Poesías de Francisco Manrique Cabrera * 2009 Garabatos divinos: poemas y otros escritos atalayistas de Alfredo Margenat Narrativa * 1849 El Gíbaro de Manuel A. Alonso * 1876 Cofresí de Alejandro Tapia y Rivera * 1892 La primera cría de Matías González García * 1895 Sara, la obrera (y otros cuentos) de Ana Roqué de Duprey * 1913 Yuyo de Miguel Meléndez Muñoz * 1921 La última lámpara de los dioses de José I. de Diego Padró * 1930 Los vates de Tomás Blanco * 1936 Cuentos para fomentar el turismo de Emilio S. Belaval * 1941 Minutero en sombras: cuentos de Carmelina Vizcarrondo ** Solar Montoya de Enrique Laguerre * 1945 El buen borincano: autos de fe, esperanza y rebeldía de Juan Antonio Corretjer * 1948 Terrazo de Abelardo Díaz Alfaro * 1950 El niño de arcilla de Evaristo Ribera Chevremont * 1951 Trópico en Manhattan de Guillermo Cotto-Thorner * 1953 En vela mientras el mundo duerme de José A. Balseiro * 1955 Otro día nuestro de René Marqués ** Luces en sombras de José Luis Vivas Maldonado * 1956 Spicks de Pedro Juan Soto * Los derrotados de César Andreu Iglesias * 1958 El asedio y otros cuentos de Emilio Díaz Valcárcel * 1962 Sobre este suelo de Edwin Figueroa * 1963 Cuentos de Antonio Cruz y Nieves ** Raíz y espiga de Ernesto Juan Fonfrías * 1966 En cuerpo de camisa de Luis Rafael Sánchez * 1970 Cuentos sin ton ni son de Tomás Blanco * 1972 La canción de los luceros: novela puertorriqueña de Cesáreo Rosa-Nieves * 1973 Nueva York y otras desgracias de José Luis González * 1981 Rebeldía: cuento realista de Trinidad Padilla de Sanz * 1999 Cuentos absurdos de Alfredo Collado Martell Ensayo * 1908 Madre isla de Eugenio María de Hostos * 1914 Educación popular de Miguel Meléndez Muñoz * 1922 América y otras páginas de Bolívar Pagán * 1930 “Atalayismo o simuladores de talento” de Ángel Fernández Sánchez * 1932 Hostos: ciudadano de América de Antonio S. Pedreira * 1942 Temas y letras de Samuel R. Quiñones * 1950 Sobre Palés Matos de Tomás Blanco * 1958 Tierra y lamento: rodeos de contorno para una telúrica interpretación poética de lo puertorriqueño de Cesáreo Rosa-Nieves *1967 América: estudios históricos y filosóficos sobre Puerto Rico de Luis Lloréns Torres * 1969 Apuntes para la historia literaria de Puerto Rico de Francisco Manrique Cabrera * 1972 Puerto Rico: la tierra y otros ensayos de Antonio J. Colorado * 1975 El despertar de un pueblo de Vicente Géigel Polanco * 1980 El país de cuatro pisos y otros ensayos de José Luis González * 1985 San Juan de la Cruz y el Islam de Luce López-Baralt * 1997 Palabras en el tiempo de Francisco Lluch Mora Antillas Menores Antigua y Barbuda (sin datos) Barbados Poesía * 1944 Thirty Poems de Frank Collymore * 1990 Watercourse de Anthony Kellman * 2005 Born to Slow Horses de Kamau Brathwaite * 2013 Where the Sun Shines Best de Austin Clarke Narrativa * 1964 Four Plays for Primary Schools de Kamau Brathwaite * 1972 Christopher de Geoffrey Drayton * 1980 The Emigrants de George Lamming Ensayo * 1998 National heroine of Barbados: Sarah Ann Gill de Francis Woodbine Blackman * 2013 Sugar in the Blood: A Family’s Story of Slavery and Empire de Andrea Stuart Dominica Poesía * 1940 In Circles de Phyllis Shand Allfrey Narrativa * 1927 The Left Bank and Other Stories de Jean Rhys Ensayo * 1975 The Dominica Story de Lennox Honychurch Granada Poesía * 1985 Because the Dawn Breaks de Merle Collins Narrativa * 1995 The Colour of Forgetting de Merle Collins * 2011 The Executioness de Tobias S. Buckell Ensayo * 2010 Time to Tell – the Grenada Massacre and After... Grenada Diary 14–25 December 1983 de Gus John San Cristobal y Nieves Narrativa * 1985 The Final Passage de Caryl Phillips Ensayo * 1987 The European Tribe de Caryl Phillips San Vicente y las Granadinas Poesía * 1950 L'Oubili de Shake Keane Santa Lucía Poesía * 1984 Island in the Sun, Side Two… de Kendel Hippolyte * 1990 Omeros de Dereck Walcott * 1993 Into the Centre de Jane King Trinidad y Tobago Poesía * 1973 On the Coast and other poems de Wayne Brown * 1979 Earth Magic de Dionne Brand * 1996 Lillian's Songs de Cecil Gray Narrativa * 1965 The Year in San Fernando de Michael Anhony * 1972 Trinidad Carnival de Errol Hill * 1978 All Papa's Children de Albert Gomes * 1984 Rum and Coca-Cola de Ralph de Boissière * 1991 Nuclear Seasons de Ramabai Espinet * 1997 Virgin's Triangle de Kevin Baldeosingh * 2003 No Traveller Returns de Vahni Capildeo Martinica Poesía * 1939 Cahier d'un retour au pays natal de Aimé Césaire Ensayo * 1955 Discours sur le colonialisme de Aimé Césaire * 1961 Los condenados de la tierra de Frantz Fanon